


No! I have a Fiancé!

by GreenArticMonki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArticMonki/pseuds/GreenArticMonki
Summary: Viktor doesn't often go out alone, I usually accompany him on any adventure he wishes to embark on out in the cold winter streets of Moscow. But not this one, well not until he gets back home.This is the story of how my fiancé got so black out drunk that he completely forgot who I was.





	No! I have a Fiancé!

**Author's Note:**

> This short oneshot was inspired by a post from bladesofyuri on Tumblr :)

_Viktor doesn’t often go out alone, I usually accompany him on any adventure he wishes to embark on out in the cold winter streets of Moscow. But not this one, well not until he gets back home._

_This is the story of how my fiancé got so black out drunk that he completely forgot who I was._

_\----_

It was like any other night, I was snuggled up on the couch with Makkachin at my side with the TV buzzing in the background. Viktor had gone out to meet with a few old friends who had come into town for a competition, and contrary to Viktor’s pleads I decided to stay home. I’d had a tough few days with training, and they were old friends! I didn’t want to get in the way of their catching up, and so after many pleading whines and tugs from Viktor I managed to get him out of the door and on his way. I was unsure of how long he would be, or the state he would be in when he got home, but I knew he could handle himself and he didn’t need me to worry.

Or so that’s what I thought.

It was just past midnight when I had decided to head to bed, but before I even managed to remove myself from the couch there was a very heavy and frantic clanking noise coming from the door, meaning someone was trying to unlock it. Throughout this I had checked my phone, and there had been no urgent messages from Viktor, so if it was Viktor on the other side of the door, then why was he in what seemed like a panicked rush?

I hadn’t needed to worry for long though, as the lock quickly clicked and in fell an extremely drunk Viktor Nikiforov. I’d never seen him in such a state, his face was bright red, his hair was a mess. He looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards.

After observing for a minute or two, it seemed that he was not going to shut the apartment door, and so I took it upon myself to close it for him, so the cold didn’t begin to waft in. Meanwhile, Viktor had taken up refuge on the floor with Makkachin, letting her lick his face as he sprawled himself out. It was only after moving my attention from Makkachin to Viktor that I realised he was eyeing me suspiciously.

‘’Viktor, are you okay? Is there something on my face—‘’

‘’Who are you? Why are you in my apartment?’’ He rambled ‘’Did Yakov send for you to look after Mak -Hiccup- Makkachin? You can leave now thank you’’

_…You’ve gotta be kidding me._

I’d thought before that I’d never seen him this drunk, but I had totally underestimated him. He was so drunk that he couldn’t recognise me? This was new, this had never happened before.

I decided to play along, to deny his accusations would just confuse him further. ‘’Sorry, yes Mr.Nikiforov. Yakov sent for me to take care of Makkachin and to make sure you made it to bed safely. I’m sorry for the confusion’’ His gaze was still sceptical, but he seemed to accept my made-up reasoning. ‘’would you like to go to bed now, Mr.Nikiforov?’’

He looked torn, it seemed that he just wanted to stay on the floor, but that wasn’t an option. I would be dammed if I let him sleep on the floor all night, he’d wake up with a sore back and most likely with the worst hangover ever experienced by mankind. So, with this in mind I began to pick him up before he could even answer me, I put one of his arms over my shoulder and hoisted him up to a slouched standing position. It was awkward, but it worked. No way I could carry him bridal style, I’d end up being the one with the bad back in the morning if I even attempted such a manoeuvre.

There was absolutely no argument on his part, I questioned if he was even still conscious. Whether he was or not didn’t matter though, either way it would be a challenge to get him into the bedroom, let alone get him dressed and into bed.

We slowly shuffled across the living room and kitchenette area with Makkachin on our heels, and throughout the awkward shuffle we were pulling off It gave me a chance to actually have a look at Viktor up close. This sort of opportunity was rare, and so I was going to take full advantage of the situation. His eyes were closed, eyelashes beautifully fluttering every now and then if we moved too harshly. His face was relaxed, no frown lines from concentration or laugh lines forming from his wondrous smile, he was completely content, and it was breath-taking. His hair fell just over his brow bone, silver locks almost reaching his eyes. He had needed a haircut for a while, but he was seriously toying with the idea of growing it out again, and I really wasn’t going to disagree with him if that’s what he decided he wanted to do.

Eventually we managed to reach our bedroom, and just as I had opened the door Viktor had become more aware of his surroundings. He stumbled away from me, trying and failing to straighten himself out.

I hesitantly walked towards him ‘’Viktor, we need to undress you so you can go to bed’’. While saying this I began to unbutton his shirt so that I could hopefully prompt him to do it himself. What I was not expecting, though, was for him to lash out and hit my arm away.

‘’N-NO!’’ He hiccups, again ‘’W-we can’t do this!’’

_…Do what?_

‘’What do you mean Viktor? I’m trying to help you to bed—‘’

‘’I’m not getting into bed with you!’’ he shouted ‘’I... I have a fiancé!’’

_So that’s what this is about._

He didn’t recognise who I was, and he thought I was trying to sleep with him.

He was refusing me, because he had fiancé. Because he had _me_.

I stared at him wide eyed, unable to speak the words I wanted to say. I was dumfounded. Viktor had just showed me his commitment to me, without even realising it. How was someone meant to react to that?

‘’and… I love him’’ He mumbled ‘’I love him, and I would never hurt him like that and he is the most important thing in my -hiccup- life!’’

His drunken stupor had made him unstable on his feet and seemingly unsure of the words he was speaking, but there was no doubt about it that when I looked into his eyes all I saw was honesty and sincerity.

How had I ever managed to deserve such a beautiful, honest and caring man? What had I ever done to deserve his love? This man was unbelievable, even at his most vulnerable he was ready to stand his ground and tell the world who he would be going home to. Who he shared his life with. The person that he loved and cherished beyond belief.

That person was me.

And if I didn’t say it made my heart skip a beat, I’d be a damn liar.

By the time I had broken from the thoughts that he had triggered, Viktor had stripped of his shirt and trousers and was making his way over to the bed, albeit slowly considering his condition. I watched him as he threw back the duvet and sat at the edge of the bed, mumbling words I couldn’t quite hear from where I was stood.

As I walked closer, though, my heart didn’t just skip a beat, it stopped.

‘’He’s… got beautiful dark hair… and he has these cute… um, what are they called? Oh.. haha yeah… -hiccup- glasses! His eyes are soooooo pretty, and he’s got this… cute thing on his face…’’

_A dimple._

‘’What’s it called… oh! Yes! A d..i..m..p..l..e… I think that’s what it’s called. And god I love him… so much… like I love him more than—‘’

‘’Viktor I think you need to go to sleep’’ I cut in, my heart couldn’t take much more.

‘’mmmmmmh’’ he hummed as he fell backwards like a heavy weight. I took this as my que to make my way over and tuck him in properly, I wouldn’t want him to get cold, not in this state. I moved around to the other side of the bed and got in myself, and out of habit leant down to kiss the top of his head. But as I came back up Viktor placed a hand on the side of my face, and I froze.

‘’…Yuri? When did you get here?’’

And this evidently brings me to where I am now, staring down at Viktor Nikiforv as he slowly drifts into a deep sleep beside me.

Over the years, he’s never ceased to surprise me. The man I’m sat next to right now, this is the man that I will spend the rest of my life with.

The man that I _love._


End file.
